


Puppy love

by StrangeNoise



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pomeranians, Reddie being cockblocked by a Pomeranian, Sexual Content, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: A day in the lives of Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak and the Pomeranians, who turn every day into an adventure...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 37





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts).



> FINALLY I manage to write some post-worthy Reddie! A curse has been lifted!  
> This is a commission for Orangebubble on twitter, who asked for fluff with the Poms I headcanoned into existence :D

Eddie could tell that Richie loved pushing their stroller through the park. And he had to admit that he understood his partner's glee. The looks from passersby as they took a quick peek to look at the child they expected to find in there only to be greeted by the sight of two happily yapping Pomeranians was the most hilarious thing Eddie had ever seen. Now that he thought about it, Eddie couldn't help but chuckle. Richie turned to him with a bright smile on his face and laced their fingers together, pushing the stroller forward with only one hand. 

If anyone had told Eddie a year or even six months ago that he would spend his day off at a park in the middle of L.A. with his pets and his partner, he would have probably laughed hysterically, taken a puff from his inhaler and gone about his day after angrily cursing about the bearer of news. But today all of this was a reality and sometimes Eddie still didn't know what he did to deserve this. 

_After he returned from Derry he came back to a life that felt not one bit like the one he wanted to lead. Still, it had taken him another three months and several long, emotional talks with his friends to finally gather the courage to leave Myra and get that divorce he had been craving since the moment he set foot in their house. Despite it being everything he wanted, the divorce had taken quite the toll on his mental health and in early spring Richie, having just gotten done with a small tour around California to test his new material, had offered Eddie to stay at his place for a bit, clear his head and all that. Eddie had said 'yes' in a heartbeat._

_Eddie was supposed to stay for two weeks only. But something about Richie had changed since the last time they met. Eddie couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but he liked it. And he could feel that something about himself had changed too, something that made him want to stay with Richie instead of returning to his lonely flat in New York. Then, barely a week into his visit there had been several bottles of beer, a cheesy movie, and a kiss. And all of a sudden Eddie felt like he couldn't leave even if he wanted to._

_So he quit his job and moved in with Richie, who was suddenly no longer his best friend but his boyfriend. And even if things didn't always work out perfectly - or at all - between them in the beginning, they poured all their heart and soul into their relationship and they made it work. Some days, neither of them seemed to be quite sure how they pulled it off but they did._

And now Eddie sat on a bench in a park, watching with an almost painfully wide grin on his face as Richie and the Pomeranians chased each other around and Richie tried for the hundredth time to teach them to fetch - with little more success than the previous ninety-nine times.

The dogs had been Richie's idea. He'd been going on and on about how he wanted a pet but could never get one because he went on tour at least once a year and couldn't just leave a pet behind. But now that Eddie was there, still between jobs, there was someone, who could take care of an animal. It had taken several weeks of convincing but finally, Eddie had agreed to a dog. He had rationalized it to himself by telling himself that it would protect him from muggers on his morning run but deep down, he could feel his thirteen-year-old self celebrating because finally, his mother wasn't around to tell him 'no' when he asked for a pet. 

But even after they were both on board with the idea of a dog and Eddie had read a truly ridiculous amount of books on the care and training of dogs, neither he nor Richie would have expected to return from the pound with two Pomeranians. "No Pomeranians" had been the number one rule they had agreed on after Derry. Neither of them wanted to deal with the anxiety of expecting your beloved pet to turn into a flesh-eating monster at a moment's notice. But then two adorable orange Pomeranians with the biggest brown eyes had caught their attention at the pound and the second it happened both men knew they wouldn't go home with any other dog. 

And that was how Richie and Eddie became proud dog parents to the siblings Abigail - nicknamed Abby, her name chosen by Eddie - and A Pup Named Slickback - nicknamed Pup, name obviously chosen by Richie. Richie and Eddie quickly agreed that their two Pomeranians were the cutest carbon-based entities to ever exist on the planet and quickly exhausted their friends by spamming the Losers' group chat with pictures of Abby and Pup for a week straight. 

Eventually, Eddie was torn out of his reverie by the arrival of one of the dogs next to him and looked down to his feet, where Pup was panting excitedly, a drool-covered tennis ball in his mouth. Abby followed hot on his heels and behind them trotted Richie, who was out of breath like Eddie hadn't seen him after a lengthy bicycle race in their teens.

"I think they're finally starting to learn", Richie proclaimed proudly as he flopped down on the bench next to Eddie and gratefully accepted the bottle of water the smaller male handed him. Meanwhile, Eddie tried to feed Pup some treats but it was a near-impossible task feeding him exclusively with Abigail nearby. 

"I'm just glad you're finally getting some exercise in", Eddie commented and Richie rolled his eyes, "If I had known you'd refuse to join a gym but gladly chase a couple of tiny dogs through a park for hours on end, I would have agreed to get them way sooner." 

"Love you too, Spaghetti", Richie sighed dreamily and pressed a deliberately sloppy peck to Eddie's cheek. 

The two men stayed on their bench a little while longer, bickering and kissing while Pup and Abby mauled the tennis ball at their feet. It was the third to meet that fate this month and sometimes it made Eddie wonder if there were truly some evil monsters with claws and fangs hidden inside their cute little Poms. But then Abby and Pup would look up at him with their big, friendly, brown eyes and he scolded himself for ever thinking so lowly of the two. 

Eventually, Richie and Eddie put the dogs on their respective leashes and walked them through the park a little more. Abby and Pup seemed to have near-endless energy and got along well with most of the dogs they encountered. That didn't mean, however, that Eddie didn't grab the leash a little tighter every time a bigger dog walked towards or past them, getting ready to pull back the Pom or jump in front of them to save them from danger. But finally, even Abby's and Pup's energy ran out and they began trotting along next to the stroller, trying to climb or jump into it until Eddie picked them up and got them comfortable in the stroller. Sometimes it felt a little ridiculous to drive the dogs around like this but it was preferable to carrying them or them hurting themselves from running on the asphalt for too long. 

At home, Abby and Pup came back to life the moment Eddie lifted them out of their stroller and walked towards the kitchen to fill their bowls with kibble and water. He had barely put them down before the Poms were already on them, slobbering and munching contentedly. 

"You know what this reminds me of?", Richie asked, suddenly appearing behind Eddie and the smaller man could practically hear the mischievous grin on his partner's face.

"If you say anything about eating ass right now, I'm leaving you and I'm taking the Poms with me", Eddie threatened while Richie wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

"Nooo, not the Poms", the brunet whined before pressing a kiss to Eddie's neck, then dipping into some strange new voice he was testing as he continued to speak, "How would I ever live without my son and my daughter? You wouldn't be so cruel, would you?" 

"I might be if you don't stop with this whiny Victorian orphan voice", Eddie sighed at the same time he melted back against Richie's broad chest. Bickering had definitely been easier before Richie started kissing Eddie to give himself an advantage. 

"You're never any fun", Richie complained without any real fire behind it. 

"I'll show you fun", Eddie growled and managed to turn around and smash their lips together in a sloppy kiss. It was exactly what Richie wanted and Eddie knew that it was what his partner wanted but he just couldn't not give in. He'd kept himself away from all the things he enjoyed for far too long and now refused to let any pleasure slip through his fingers ever again.

They made out next to their Poms for a while, neither couple taking much notice of the other with the humans too busy kissing and the dogs too busy eating. But eventually, the bowls were empty and Abby and Pup traipsed past Richie and Eddie to spread themselves out on the big doggy bed in the entryway to the living room. Richie broke the kiss and looked over to the dogs that were slowly drifting off not too far away. Even if Eddie couldn't really see it, he knew full well the soft expression that overtook his boyfriend's face at this moment. It was adorable every time. But when Richie turned back to him, his expression was more mischievous again and there was a heated glint in his eyes. 

"So...now that the children are asleep, what say you to indulging in some adult fun times?", he suggested, the hands that had rested low on Eddie's back until now, sliding down further and cupping his ass tightly. 

"You've been running around all day. How are you not as tired as those dogs are?", Eddie asked instead of answering his partner's question. 

"I might be tired but I'm never too exhausted to suck my gorgeous boyfriend's dick", Richie proclaimed proudly and before Eddie even had time to roll his eyes, pulled him into a filthy kiss. Melting against him again, Eddie allowed himself to be dragged towards the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them to prevent the Poms from getting in and seeing things no dog should see and then let Richie spin them around and gently lay him out on the bed.

"You know, I really enjoy spending time with you and our dogs. Makes me feel like I have a real little family", Richie said with a sparkle in his eyes. Eddie's heart grew at least three sizes with all the fondness he felt right now. Still, it would be wildly out of character if he didn't have a snarky comeback as a reply.

"Ew, Richie! Those were actual, genuine emotions! Quick, say something about how you fucked my mom so I don't realize what a huge fucking sap you are", Eddie said.

"I thought I'm not allowed to talk about my first and only love when I'm in bed with you", Richie retorted and because Eddie really didn't like to think about his mother while Richie was above him like this, he went and shut his boyfriend up with a kiss. 

That kiss turned into another heated make-out session by the end of which Eddie was lying on the bed breathless and painfully hard while Richie busied himself with getting the both of them naked. Sometimes, Eddie would still get ashamed of the huge, ugly scar in the middle of his chest, but Richie's gentle touch and soft words managed to soothe any and all worries about his looks. Looking down to where Richie was planting a line of kisses down from his sternum to the waistband of his briefs, Eddie wanted nothing more than to tell his boyfriend how much he loved him and how he'd never felt so happy and like himself, as he currently did. But he doubted that he could even get a coherent sentence out right now and hoped that Richie would know how he felt from the way he whined and pulled at his hair as he put his mouth to good use.

They were both just getting into the groove of things when Eddie heard a noise outside the bedroom door. It sounded like the clacking of a dog’s paws on the hardwood floor and Eddie prayed to whatever entity that would listen that he was mistaking something else for this sound. It wouldn’t be the first time their ‘adult fun times’ were cut short by one of their dogs demanding their attention immediately. Most of the time, it was Abigail, who caused a fuss outside. She hated closed doors and demanded entrance to every room in the house at all times – not that she ever strayed much further than the ground floor bathroom, but it seemed to be a matter of principle for her. 

Next, Eddie heard paws scraping against the bedroom door and he sighed in annoyance. He knew what was coming next – and Abigail didn’t disappoint. Not two seconds later, she began howling on the other side of the door. Richie let out a groan of annoyance and the vibrations it sent through Eddie’s length in his mouth distracted the shorter man – if only for a few seconds before Abigail began howling again.

“Abby, shut up! Your daddies are busy!”, Richie shouted over his shoulder after letting Eddie slip from his mouth. 

“ _Why_ does she always do this?!”, Eddie whined, burying his face in his hands, “What did we do to anger her so much she won’t let us get off?” 

“Maybe she doesn’t want any more siblings”, Richie joked but it fell flat between them. Neither of them said a word for several long moments. Abigail continued her wailing outside the room. Eddie felt like howling right along with her.

“Should I just keep going?”, Richie asked eventually, taking Eddie’s length in hand and giving it a few tentative strokes. Eddie shook his head, erection already waning. 

“I know we can’t always give her what she wants and open the door but I doubt I’m getting anywhere while Abby’s trying to raise the dead with her crying out there”, Eddie sighed. Richie nodded and crawled up his body to press a quick peck to his cheek. 

“Sorry, babe, I’ll make it up to you later, promise”, Richie said with an apologetic look in his eyes, “It might involve sedating a Pomeranian but I think I can get over my moral qualms for the greater good.” 

“Yeah sure, can you go and open the door please”, Eddie replied with a snort, “Abby’s going to give me a headache if she continues like this.” 

“On it!”, Richie answered immediately, giving Eddie a mock-salute before putting his pants back on and opening the bedroom door. The moment she saw him, Abigail stopped howling and instead panted up at Richie with a content look in her eyes. 

Eddie listened to Richie scolding her for not accepting boundaries while he gathered his clothes and got dressed again. By the time he was fully dressed, Richie had already gone from scolding right back to cuddling. He sat in the doorway, topless and with Abigail in his lap. Watching the scene from the sidelines, Eddie thought he might have to ask for a calendar of Richie topless with their Poms for his birthday. For now, Eddie settled on sitting down at the edge of the bed and watching Richie and Abby cuddle. At some point, Pup joined them with a big yawn and an expression on his face that seemed to say his sister had woken him up. The sight was absolutely adorable. The dogs climbed all over Richie, licking every part of him they could reach while Richie joked and told them stories. Eddie remembered Richie telling him that the Poms made him feel like they had a real family and however sappy that sentiment was, Eddie found himself agreeing. Richie, Abby, and Pup were his family and he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> You can also come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest


End file.
